The Truth
by guitarsNthings
Summary: Sequel to Your Advice. Her dad knew that this sort of thing wouldn't turn out well. Not in the least.


**The Truth**

"_It was your advice."_

The day after. Everyone has one. Only on his "day after", when Eli walked into the Lightman Center, he saw Emily sitting behind the reception desk. _No surprise visits today?_ He smiled and stopped to talk with her. "Hey, Emily." She smiled at him sweetly and then motioned him around the desk.

"My dad's gonna be late for work, so he said to, quote, 'Work on whatever.' End quote."

"Why is he gonna be late? He's never late. That's my job." Emily smirked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why Eli was usually late, but that was beside the point. She did know why her dad was going to be late, but she just didn't feel like telling Eli. Unless he asked. Which he had.

"Gillian. She's really pissed at Alec for something. And, I'm not one to interrupt." Eli smiled, but half of him wanted to know about the marital issues of Gillian and her liar of a husband. Eli looked towards the doors as Ria entered. "Good morning, Ria." Emily's bright voice came across the foyer, something Ria welcomed, but always had the typical tired response.

"Morning, Emily, Loker." Ria walked off to her office and shut the door. Emily looked back at Eli, who shrugged.

"Don't ask me." Later, when Emily saw her dad sitting at his computer, watching as images filled the screen of politicians and celebrities, she decided to break the news to him. Emily knew that her dad wouldn't be the least bit happy if she told him that she liked the infamous, radically honest Eli Loker and wanted to date him. Not if she put it in that sense.

"Dad?" He looked up at Emily and smiled at her, and she sat down across from him. "I have something to tell you."_ Rule out the probable._

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Emily shook her head, pushing away that theory. Cal watched as Emily's eyes flitted towards the computer screen and back to him. She was obviously nervous, and his question made her even more jittery.

"It's more of a'_Can I have your permission_'thing." Cal let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Emily saw her dad look towards the door, and she knew he was thinking about closing it. But instead of getting up, he stared at it before his gaze returned to hers.

"And? What do you want permission for? You're a grown adult, Emily." For a moment, Cal saw the insecure teenager creep back into Emily, and he leaned forward. "What do you need my permission for, Emily?" She took a breath and released it.

"I...I need your permission to date this guy." Odd.

"Why would you need my permission? He's not a criminal, is he?" Emily laughed that off.

"No...but you know him. Very well, too." Cal thought about her statement for a moment. What guy could she possibly date that he knew well? Unless it was Eli, he didn't have any reservations.

"Who is he?" Just then, Eli walked in. Emily looked up and smiled at him. Cal saw it plain as day; his daughter was in love with his Research Psychologist. Emily felt her dad's eyes on her, and she turned back to him. Cal raised his eyebrows at her, and then looked up at Eli.

"Heidi gave this to me to give to you."

"Thanks, Loker." When Eli left, Cal looked across at Emily. "No, Emily. Absolutely not. All he wants is to sleep with you. And knowing him, he probably told you that today."

"Actually, dad..." Emily's voice trailed off, and Cal knew what she was going to say. But he had been the one that told her to rule out all probable causes. Even if he didn't want to think of Eli sleeping with his daughter.

"You didn't. Say you didn't."

"I told him I liked him. So if you want someone to blame, blame me." Cal saw the hurt expression in her eyes; she felt like he didn't believe her. But he leaned across the desk.

"Emily, just tell me the truth."

* * *

_A/N: Part 2 of 3. One more. I need IDEAS!!!! I really think that I have writer's block or something, because everything I write thats "new" goes down the crapper. Ugh. Give me ideas...pwease?? Review with possible ideas. Have I stressed ideas enough?_


End file.
